Matt Smith
|resides = Seattle, Washington |billed_from = Everett, Washington |trainer = Unknown |current_efeds = PWX |previous_efeds = NZWF,IPW |debut = November 2006 }} Matthew Smith (born February 18, 1981), Is an American professional wrestler better known as Matt Smith, currently performing for Pro Wrestling Xtreme (PWX) The developmental federation for the WVWF and is the current PWX World Heavyweight Champion beating Donn E. Carter at Breakdown I. Wrestling career New Zealand Before coming to North America, Matt wrestled in his home land of New Zealand starting at the age of 16, Quickly becoming the greatest high flyer in the countries history and taking the NZWF and IPW X Division title's and holding them both for an unprecedented 23 and a half months before vacating it due to an injury (Broken Shoulder) When he returned he set his sights on the NZWF Heavyweight Champion and with the extra training he received while he was injured, He disposed of the champ after a short feud and making him tap to his own "Sheeptamer" finishing submission move, At the very next event, He make a touching farewell speech about how he was grateful of what this country and federation has done for him and that he was vacating the belt and going to North America to learn a better grappling move set and to try and catch the famed "Big Break" He left the arena that night to chants of "Thank You Matt" and knew that North America was waiting and his journey had only begun... North America Pro Wrestling Xtreme When Matt landed in the states he got a call from the WrestleView Wrestling Federation asking him to come and be in the developmental federation known as PWX Surprised that such a high profile federation had called and offered a contract, Matt accepted on the spot and headed to the arena they where going to be broadcast from to be told he would be competing against Donn E. Carter on the very first Breakdown for the PWX World Championship And as he said it himself, He's being thrown in the "deap end" by this move and he thinks its the only way to know if he's cut out for the North American Wrestling Business... At Breakdown I, Matt won the PWX World Championship in a dusty double finish against Donn E. Carter who won the match but GM "Randy Jay" Re-Started the match this time Matt was the victor hitting Donn with a M-9 from the top rope for the win, At Breakdown II Matt will face Julietta Lee and Randy Jay's Mystery Man tagging with long time tag team partner Matt Van Dam, The only way for Smith to ose the title is if Lee or the mystery man pin him, At Breakdown II, Alex Williams had turned out to be the mystery man and when it was all said and done, Smith pinned Alex after a M-9 for the 3, While MvD hit a through the ropes Gore on Julietta Lee to keep her from breaking up the count, The next event he will take part in is PWX Blakout from his hometown of Auckland. New Zealand, He will face Nick Stahl in a non-title match in the main event of the show. The match ended in a DQ win for Smith when Julietta Lee, Alex Williams and Donn E. Carter beat him and Matt Van Dam down, The next week Smith tried to push MvD into signing with PWX to get revenge on them, MvD replied simply...."NO!" Knocking him over the head with the PWX Xtreme title and laying a beatdown on him before vacating the Xtreme title and leaving PWX for the WVWF, A Match between the two is in the works. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves *Southen Star Driver (Gringo Killer) *Southen Star Press (Shooting Star Press) Signature Moves *Southen Star Slam (Judgement Slam) *MK Bomb (Sitout spinebuster slam, sometimes performed from the middle or top rope) *Suicide Slice (Rolling Cutter) *Da Clash (Styles Clash) *Kiwi Konnection (Reverse STO) *Swanton Bomb *Spiral Tap *Wisper In The Wind *Mattencanrana *Frog splash Nicknames *Silver Furn *Mr. Charisma *Matt Phenomenal *Matty Entrence And Theme Music *"Rollin" By Limp Bizkit (Original and IPW) *"Fury Of The Storm" By Shadows Fall (NZWF) *"Spokesman" By Goldfinger (PWX) Championship Succession Smith Matt